Drowning in the Twisted World
by DakestNekoGirl094
Summary: Discontinued
1. Tainted by Birth

**Hullo, again, everybody! I had told some people about this new story I was working on. It has been the story of my made up Naruto charrie from a few years ago, and I decided to actually put it up here.**

**Now, I know what you guys are thinking.**

**A made up charrie story?! How can I do this? It's disrespectful! She'll pair her Mary Sue up with a canon charrie! I won't even read this because it's a stupid idea and a waste of time.**

**I know about all the flames and comments you may have on this. I couldn't care less if you hate me for it, and I'm going to write it anyway. Don't click on the story if you just want to flame me, please.**

**Getting back to business, I do have some legal stuff to do.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any canon characters of the show **_**Naruto**_**, nor do I own the plot. That stuff belongs to mister **_**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:**** This fan fiction contains the story of a kunoichi. It's her life from beginning to end, and what happened when **_**Naruto,**_ **the show, was not focused on Sasuke Uchiha.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Tainted by Birth

"_**What if a demon were to creep after you one night, in your loneliest loneliness, and say, 'This life which you live must be lived by you once again and innumerable times more; and every pain and joy and thought and sigh must come again to you, all in the same sequence. The eternal hourglass will again and again be turned and you with it, dust of the dust!' Would you throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse that demon? Or would you answer, 'Never have I heard anything more divine'?"**_

_-__**Friedrich Nietzsche**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I had brought death upon my birth parents the day I was born into the cruel world. My story had somehow begun at the exact spot a tragedy may have ended. The only difference was my life only seemed to become more sorrowful as the years passed slowly by._

_My birth was supposedly marked as impure. This was rightfully so, for there wasn't a single thing that could stop fate from toying with my destiny. Eventually, my heart would grow as cold as freezing ice, and ten times more complicated._

_What nobody mentions when telling my tale, is how my childhood was deemed to be a happy one. The first five years of my short life were the fondest of my memories, but good things never last._

_I'll guide you through the nightmare that is my story, and you can experience it for yourselves._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The cries of an infant filled up the white-surfaced hospital room. The soft screaming echoed about the room, and made it seem much more magnified. A paled woman sat up in her bed, horribly relieved that the labor was over. Her arms were outstretched towards a female doctor, but they felt like they had been weighed down by bricks. Her hallow, silvery eyes shone with great happiness. Her long black hair had been frazzled by sweat and movement.

The baby was carefully placed into her arms, while most of the nurses began to file out of the room. She cradled the baby in her arms, and let a large smile creep across her pale, pink lips. She parted them, trying to speak without hurting her throat to badly.

"My darling baby girl, Nyoko." Her whisper was soft, but swelled with infinite love.

A man with blonde hair, which covered bits of his blue-black eyes, smiled from above the miraculous scene. His wife was already making a fuss over his new born daughter, which just made the actions more beautiful. The pride in his eyes was evident, for he had never seen such a wonderful baby. He rested his hand lightly on her far shoulder

"She looks just like you, Chinatsu." He was trying to keep his voice down, but the female baby opened her eyes in a lazy manner.

Tears began to fall on the new, crisp, white sheets. Chinatsu was sobbing over her child, and bowed her head down in a bit of shame. One of her hands covered over her mouth, so she could stifle the sobs the racketed her body.

Kaito closed his eyes, and withdrew his hand from her shoulder. He didn't wish for this to happen, but somehow it did. The happiness he once felt was replaced by a creeping sensation. It took over his body, and made him want to curse the heavens for cursing this first child.

"I'm so sorry, Nyoko…" Chinatsu held her baby girl closer to her own body, and felt the girl begin to move about. Her cooing reached the parents' ears, but they couldn't look at her without feeling sadness in their souls.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me." The mother repeated this a few times, and let her tears free fall all over the sheets of her bed. A curious look was painted across the eyes of Nyoko. The eyes of which were softly glowing a crimson color.

The married couple silently gazed upon their only child, hoping that she hadn't been placed with the burden they thought she had. It was too heavy for the delicate child to hold, and they feared for her future life. Of course, they couldn't let anybody find out about her secret. The fact that their darling girl was the new vessel for the Nekomata demon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My parents continued to watch me grow with much joy, but it was always held back with their fear of the demon inside me. They were careful about me, but I never noticed the safety they wanted me to have. I was a child, and I was happy._

_We lived in Konohagure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf, but not right in the center of it. We kind of lived off to the side, where nobody visited or bothered us. I was always alone, for nobody would ever visit. I learned to use my imagination, or play around with my parents._

_Life was so beautiful and interesting at this period of my life._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop! Daddy! Stop, please! You're scaring me!" A frantic voice echoed about the small hill, while a five-year-old pumped her legs throughout the garden. Her violet eyes scanned behind her wildly, for her farther was probably close behind.

Two hands appeared in front of her, and snatched Nyoko up from the ground. She squealed, squirmed, and tried to get away. Then her dad began kissing her cheeks, and then she began to giggle. "Otou-san! That tickles!"

Their game of tag was surely a big event, even Chinatsu came to the doorway. She had a skeptical look on her face, but shrugged and went back inside, anyway. Kaito placed his daughter on the ground, and ruffled her short, black hair.

Nyoko pouted. Why did her father always mess up her hair so much? And she always got so dirty around him too, and Okaa-san said it was icky to be dirty. She began to look at her sundress, shoes, and socks. No spots. She looked up at her father and smiled, her baby teeth glinting in the sunshine.

He chuckled, and it sounded like a monster grumbling. "Otou-san! Otou-san! What did you eat? It sounds like you have a monster in there!" She extended a peach-cream colored finger, and poked Kaito in the stomach. His blue and white dragon Yucata wrinkled in the spot she poked, but she still stared at it intently with her violet hues.

"Aa, dear Nyoko-chan. I did eat a monster, a pig, and a chicken today. All of them were alive too! They tasted so good, so maybe next time I'll share." He held her hand in his, and began walking towards the house. Nyoko began to scold him, and quoted her mother about him having bad habits.

Once inside, Chinatsu gave her daughter a great big hug, and peered at her hair. "Nyoko-chan, I just did your hair! What could've happened to it?" She eyed her husband, who smiled sheepishly and backed away from the two females.

Nyoko tugged on her mothers white crane kimono, and pouted a bit. "Gomen, Okaa-san. I made you something…" She began to search the pocket of hers sundress, and eventually pulled out a crown of white flowers. She held it out for her mom to see, which seemed to please her father as well.

She smiled at her daughter's actions, and put the crown of white flowers atop her head. Then, she lifted her daughter up, and kissed her on the cheeks. "Arigato, my lovely. Would you like some dinner? I made sushi, and we can have ice cream for dessert." She smiled when Nyoko nodded eagerly.

After the filling dinner and dessert, the happy family sat outside. The hill had soft grass growing upon it, which was perfect to lay on. All three of them gazed at the twinkling stars in the sky, the crescent moon, and sometimes shooting stars flew by.

Kaito sat up after hearing a soft yawn, and found his little girl fast asleep. Her scooped her up, while his wife brushed herself off. They headed back towards the house with a look of tranquility in their eyes. Both considered themselves lucky for such a wonderful child, and wondered if she was as happy as they were.

Chinatsu tucked in the sleeping child, and gave a kiss to the top of her head. She was just about to close the door, when Nyoko whispered out of the darkness. "Okaa-san, can you please sing me the song?" It sounded like she was wide awake, so she turned back around to sit on the bed.

The soft melody instantly began to soothe Nyoko, but she refused to fall asleep until her mother finished. _"Sakura Sakura" _was the most beautiful tune her mother could hum/ sing, and she always found herself falling asleep before her Okaa-san could finish.

After the song was over, she snuck out of Nyoko's bedroom. The door was left wide open, so light was faintly casted upon her sleeping form. She looked like she was enjoying whatever dream she was in, which brought relief to both parents.

Still, they couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't show any signs of the Nekomata demon since birth, yet the marking on her lower back seemed to grow bigger every year. This year it was the size of a rice ball, and it also had new inscriptions added to it.

Both feared the worst was soon to come, and her birthday wasn't far away either. There was four more months, and they wouldn't know what to expect at their daughter's sixth birthday. Instead, they prayed. It was possible she could get better, and maybe she would.

Hope was all that was there now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay. I'm done with the first chapter.**

**I know that the Nekomata demon, two-tailed cat, was already taken in the **_**Naruto**_ **series, but I decided I didn't really care. Oops.**

**Alright!**

**1. Most of the italics in the story are Nyoko's narration paragraphs. She is telling her story at the age of seventeen, so she won't be using big words…**

**2. Chinatsu and Kaito are Nyoko's real parents.**

**3. Otou-san means father.**

**4. Okaa-san means mother.**

**5. Gomen means sorry.**

**6. Arigato means thank you.**

**Everything cleared up, now? Good! Please review, and tell me what you think. Give me criticism, ask questions, point out things, and please don't flame. Try to be polite…thanks.**

**I will update "A Tragic Tale" as soon as I can! I may also post up one more story, but I'm not sure.**

**I've also been very busy lately, so I don't know how many chapters or deadlines I can set up yet. Sorry!**

**Always,**

**Black Cat, Darkest Neko, Violet**


	2. The Eternally Unknown Friend

**Ask me if I care about my homework at the moment? I rather post up a chapter of my beloved story, and read the amazing reviews for this.**

…

**Oh, my. This story isn't even close to being as popular as my other one. That's not a good thing, for this is actually my idea.**

…

**Am I supposed to be angered by this? In fact, I'm laughing my head off. I've never been so dedicated to something like this before. I'm determined to get more reviews for this fan fiction. **

**Help me complete this goal, please! And please give me tips, comments, criticism, etc. for this. I'm kinda scared of flames…**

**Ah! And go read my other story- ****A Tragic Tale****, too.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any canon characters of the show **_**Naruto**_**, nor do I own the plot. That stuff belongs to mister **_**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary:**** This fan fiction contains the story of a kunoichi. It's her life from beginning to end, and what happened when **_**Naruto,**_ **the show, was not focused on Sasuke Uchiha.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The Eternally Unknown Friend

'**It is only when we silent the blaring sounds of our daily existence that we can finally hear the whispers of truth that life reveals to us, as it stands knocking on the doorsteps of our hearts.'**

**-K.T. Jong**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Although my childhood was quite entertaining, and almost carefree, there was always a piece of something missing. At the time, I hadn't noticed anything. I only cared about my parents, my house, my room, and my hair._

_It's funny that nobody lived around our small family. The land of Konoha was spacious, lush, and refreshing. I always saw the land as a beautiful thing, but there was nobody else to enjoy it with. Life was like a fairytale because everything was perfect._

_Too perfect._

_Many days and nights passed, but I finally reached my sixth birthday. It was the year my parents worried over me the most, but I loved the attention. I was young, and I couldn't help but want to be their only want or need._

_I suffered from the greed. The only things I really needed were the basics, plus a game of tag here and there. My parents' world was me, and they were my world. I loved them, even if I was to eat the icky greens Okaa-san served, or if Otou-san refused to play a game when he was 'busy" with other work around the house._

_I tried to be mad at them, but it never worked. I couldn't leave my only precious things behind when there was nothing else to cherish. Plus, we were happy together, and nobody else could fill their place. Like a puzzle, it wouldn't fit the right way if my parents weren't my parents._

_I think they understood. Okaa and Otou-san smiled the night before my birthday, and sang me a special song. Then, they tucked my in and left. They left me alone, although they were still in the house, without anything or anybody. It was dark, it was cold, and I found my only friend that would stay with my forever._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning rays danced upon the eyelids of a sleeping girl. Her thick eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings before her eyes opened completely, and then the child began to stare blankly at the ceiling. Her violet eyes were transfixed there, until her pale, pink lips spread into a large grin. The girl's smile showed all of her small teeth, and held a radiance of youth.

A few rustles, quick struggling, and small push made her feet land upon the ground lightly. Her toes curled against the cold bamboo wood, but she ran to her closet to rid of the icy feeling.

Inside the dark closet, many different dresses or skirt were held above her reach. The one that caught her eye first was chosen, and retrieved without too much trouble.

This particular dress was quite adorable, indeed. The white fabric was silk, and cut in a kimono style. Swans covered the base, sleeves, and torso of the dress, while black flowers scattered about the sides and collar of her kimono.

It took a while to find the pink-colored obi to match, but it was worth the hunt.

Putting it on was not the problem, but the obi sure was. How was a little girl supposed to tie this thing? Her peach cream hands wrapped the sash about her stomach, and then tried a fat bow in the back. She knew that her Okaa-san would retie it anyways, and her hair would also be taken care of.

Nyoko wanted to squeal with the thought of her sixth birthday coming up, and rushed off to find one of her parents. They were bound to tidy her appearance up, and maybe even find sandals for her to wear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The look on Okaa-san's face told Nyoko that she had done a good job by picking out this particular kimono. It was apparently a special gift from Otou-san, but that was a super secret. Thus, the girl merely giggled when her father complimented her.

The day was beautiful outside, so they had a picnic. The flowers were in full bloom, due to it being spring and turning into summer. Everything was gorgeous, and almost the perfect picture for such an important time.

Nyoko had been smiling up at her parents all day, and they definitely tried to smile back at her. Their worried expressions could be read easily, but she just thought of it as the normal concern.

After all, eating grass tasted bad. Poking bugs had lost all interesting aspects years ago. Flowers no longer were fun to mash up together. Throwing sticks was unwise. Even running around in her nice dress brought no real joy.

Might as well behave today, and possibly get an extra helping of sweets.

This small contemplation was interrupted by her mother's warm embrace. By looking down, she found her upper body resting against her Okaa-san's stomach. She loved the feeling of being held, and sighed in joy.

Otou-san watched with a faint smile, but Nyoko had rested her eyes. The soft breeze caught her midnight locks, and she jumped out of her comfortable position.

"Do I get a present for being good?" The question blurted out, but she immediately blushed and lowered her head in shame. Nyoko didn't want to be so blunt, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Both adults looked at each other, and nodded. Both also replied with a gesture to help clean up, and bring everything inside.

The girl grabbed as much as she could, and then dashed off to her small home.

Chinatsu and Kaito smiled at the heart-warming scene. She seemed excited, and that was good for their daughter. Chinatsu lifted up her silver and white, leaf-patterned kimono. The black obi glinted in the midday sun, and reflected against her midnight locks also.

Kaito felt undying love for his family, and tucked his hands into his blue-colored sleeves. The yellow dragons swirled about his wrists, and matched the yellow obi he wore. The sounds of their sandals echoed across the quiet earth, and they prepared themselves for a very happy child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Arigato! I love my gift!" Her feathery voice made the grins upon their face grow even wider, and they continued to watch Nyoko examine her new plush doll.

The black cat was both soft and light. It held her name on its stomach, with well-sewn, purple embroidery, and a small flower sewn on just below it. The eyes were glass, which apparently was black, and made the doll seem more realistic. Although, the cute pink nose, floppy tail, and pointed ears were hard not to love. The kitty even had a pair of whiskers on each side of the maw.

The now six-year-old girl squeezed her new toy to her chest, and beamed at her parents. They had given her something she would love forever, and it was more than she could ask for. Only thing left to do was name it.

"I think I'll call her Nekogawa, Yamiko." She cheerfully exclaimed to her parents, and then she gave them a giant hug. Her birthday had gone perfectly, and nothing else could top how she felt right now.

Except, Chinatsu and Kaito seemed to be frowning. That name was awfully dark for their precious daughter. Where could she even think up these names from? They feared the worse, and hoped that whatever happened wouldn't have to do with the curse their only child was bestowed with.

Night soon fell on the sleeping household, and all was peaceful. Not a single light was on, the moon was out, and the soft breathing of her parents' was heard for the hallway. Everyone, except Nyoko, was asleep.

She had been thinking long and hard about her new plushie.

What was the purpose of a doll? She could've gotten a new set of shoes instead. They would be used for running, hiding, jumping, and a whole bunch of other stuff. She got a doll, and wasn't sure what to do with it. The only word that came into her head was not a use, but company. Her parents' had made her a friend.

She began to grow angry and sad. As she stared at the neko doll, her body tossed and turned out of pure frustration. Why hadn't she made any friends yet? Although not many people lived around, she was sure that her parents would have friends. Plus, did her parents really think she needed a friend?

She wasn't ever grumpy around them, but they still worried over her. Something didn't make sense, and they weren't telling her about it. The most logical way to solve this was to ask.

So Nyoko crept out of her bed, and snuck up to their room. After a few moments of shaking and whispers. Both Okaa-san and Otou-san were awake, in the most groggy way. At first, they seemed to be to angry to question their daughter, until they saw the tears cascading down her flushed face.

Even with the horse whisper, Nyoko sounded defenseless. "Why Otou-san? Okaa-san? Why?" She questioned softly. Before the couple could reply, she added in something. "Why don't I have any real friends? Why are you and a neko plushie my only friends? Have you been keeping me away from others?"

The questions astonished them. This was both sudden, and obviously something heart-breaking to Nyoko. They had never seen her cry over something that they had caused, even if it was for her own good. Chinatsu replied to the question, while she tried to move towards her daughter.

"Oh, my Nyoko-chan, we never thought of living so close to others. We though you could be happy here." Her reply was honest, but it wasn't exactly a specific answer.

The female child pawed at her leaking eyes with the back of her palm. The tears weren't gone, but she seemed to calm down a bit more than before. "Okaa-san, I feel so…" She couldn't continue, and so she faked a happy smile. "Arigato. I'm very sleepy." And with that said, she scurried off to her room.

Once again in bed, the child had wrapped her arms tightly about the cat doll. A new friend had been found, and it wasn't her precious gift either. The tears continued to fall freely from her closed eyelids, but she soon fell asleep under the soft moonlight.

It was from that moment, Nyoko had realized she was very alone. Her only friends were her parents, an inanimate object, and the silence called solitude.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**I really need reviews! I promise to read every single one of them!**

**Blargh…**

**Oh. I don't know if there is anything you really don't understand, but:**

**Neko means cat.**

**Plushie is a stuffed, possibly handmade, doll.**

**And Nyoko is not going to be all emo, yet.**

**I'm so evil with the whole personality bizz. Of course, this one incident is not going to scar our dear girl for life. It's just a bit of a realization, and a chapter for you to understand the way her mind works.**

**Obviously. She doesn't think in such expanded sentences. She does talk intelligently, but her mind isn't that evolved yet. Unless you think that she should be that smart, I'll leave this as a notice of my detailed writings.**

**Next chappie is going to be about her actually meeting someone! Shocking, isn't it?**

**Thanks for all those who did review, and I'll update a Tragic Tale as soon as possible!!!**

**Always,**

**-Black Cat, Darkest Neko, Violet, or Arekushisu-chan.**


End file.
